UGH!
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: Nothing's worse then a trip to the ER. OneShot.


**Note: A few days ago I was so horrendously ill that I ended up in the ER. I know Bella gets sick stories have been done before, but what can I say? I got inspired.**

**No copyright intended.**

-{}-

-{}-

**UGH!**

I felt like shit. There was just no other way to describe it.

I wanted to die. Scratch that, I was dying. A slow and painful vomit induced death. I'd puked so much in the last few hours my stomach muscles were tight and spasming. I sat on the toilet. Trash can in my lap, praying to anything that was holy that this would pass.

I remembered when Jessica came back to school after having the bug that was going around Fork's High she jokingly called it the "Bubonic Plague" of stomach bugs. She wasn't lying.

Another wave of dizziness overtook me and right when I thought I was going to puke again I heard my father's car pull into the driveway. I was instantly overjoyed. The only thing worse then being sick is being sick and alone. Granted he wasn't my first choice of company at the moment but I'd settle.

It felt like eternity that he messed around with his fishing gear downstairs before he came sauntering up to his bedroom. I was too afraid that if I called out to him that I'd throw up again so instead I waited until he was at the top of the stairs and made a small groan in the back of my throat.

He heard the noise and did a double take when he took in my appearance. "Bells? You okay?"

No dad. I'm sitting here naked on the toilet with the trash in my face because I feel fabulous.

"No." I croaked. Then let another round of vomit spill into the tub in front of me.

"Jesus. How long have you been like this?"

Doesn't he know that I can't talk right now? That I'm busy trying not to hack up a vital organ? "Since I woke up from my nap." I explained. "Can you call Edward?" I asked.

Charlie noticeably winced at the sound of his name. It had only been three weeks since I came back from Italy and there was definitely still hard feelings. "Edward?" He repeated the name like it was coated in sour milk.

I nodded. What I wanted to say was that technically he's a doctor even though he doesn't practice. What I wanted to say is that if someone has to watch me gag all night I'd prefer it to be my Vampire boyfriend who'd already seen me at my worst. I wanted to say that but all I couldn't. Instead I said simply "I'll feel better." Which was true nonetheless.

Charlie hesitantly agreed and pulled out the cell phone that he usually only used for work. I recited the number. "Edward? Chief Swan. Bella's really sick and she'd like it you would come and keep her company... uh huh... No I think it's the stomach bug that's going around... uh huh. Alright." He clicked the phone shut without saying goodbye. "He's on his way."

I was really impressed at the time it took for Edward to make his way to my house. I expected him to push his Volvo to incredible speeds. Come screeching up my road and sprinting up my stairs. But he didn't. He drove at what I assume was a respectable pace given his time of arrival, knocked politely on the door and made his way gracefully up the stairs.

When our eyes locked I could almost see the bomb go off in his brain. "Love?" He croaked not moving.

I came unglued. I was instantly sobbing into my bucket of barf. "Edward!" I called even though he was right next to me kneeling on the floor. "I'm dying!"

Totally the wrong thing to say to an overprotective Vampire. He stiffened and didn't breath. I wanted to roll my eyes but I was too busy wallowing in self pity to be annoyed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He finally said.

To my surprise I felt myself nod. I freaking hate hospital but at that point I was too tired, too sore and too miserable to put up a fight.

Edward went to my room silently and picked out some comfy clothes and returned to the bathroom. I was so sick that I forgot to be embarrassed as he wiped my face and hands off with a hot wash cloth and helped me get dressed. As soon as I stood a fresh wave of nausea hit me and I reached for the bucket. I dry heaved but nothing came up. "I don't think there's anything left." I explained.

"Can you walk?" Was his only response. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to make it downstairs in this condition by myself.

He slowly lifted me bridal style into his arms and carried me down the stairs. At the bottom he called to Charlie who was only half as engaged in the basketball game as usual. "I'm taking Bella to the hospital."

Charlie was instantly on his feet. "Why? what's wrong?"

"I just think it's best." Charlie narrowed his eyes but did not object.

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine." Edward responded curtly.

The car ride to the hospital was tense at best. Charlie insisted on taking the cruiser and insisted that I sit up front which forced Edward to sit in the back. Behind the steel cage separator. I wasn't really paying attention but I could have swore I saw a smug smile tug at the corner of Charlie's lips when we drove through town. And if I knew Edward at all, Charlie ridged respect for speed limits was driving him up the wall. A few times we caught each others eyes in the rear view mirror and I could see the frustration brewing.

At the hospital the line was ridiculous. It was Saturday so everyone who needed to see a doctor was forced to use the emergency room instead. There was everything from backaches to stitches to high fevers. I don't know how many doctors were on call but it was not enough.

After an hour of us waiting to be seen they finally called my name. Upon arrival Edward had insisted on getting me a wheel chair. Charlie insisted on pushing it. I didn't let on but I was grateful for their care. The motion of him wheeling me was enough to keep my nose in the bucket. I couldn't imagine trying to keep my knees from buckling and trying to keep my stomach right at the same time.

"Isabella," The doctor said as he strolled into the room. I was disappointed. I knew Carlisle was working and I'd hoped that he would be my doctor. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Bella." I corrected automatically. "Well, yesterday I was tired and slept most of the day. Today I woke up with no appetite and was still extremely tired. I took a nap, woke up with explosive diarrhea and have been puking ever since." My cheeks pinked when I'd realized what I just said.

"Have you eaten anything strange?" I shook my head and tried to push the dizziness it caused away.

He ran me through the usual tests. Temperature, blood pressure, checked my throat and my ears. "No signs of Strep Throat or an Ear Infection. I'll need you to use the bathroom so that we can get a urine sample and I'm going to draw some blood just in case." My eyes frantically locked with Edward's. He went to move to hold my hand but Charlie's steel gaze froze him in place. I pleaded with Charlie with my eyes but he didn't budge. There would be no physical contact between my boyfriend and I while Chief Swan was on duty.

The doctor pulled out the needle and I thought I was going to lose it right there. Again I connected eyes with Edward. This time he made no attempt to move but his face was ablaze with agony.

Three hours went by as they ran their tests when suddenly a nurse we didn't recognize came into our curtained off room. "Chief Swan," She began breathlessly. "I hate to bother you but there's a man in the waiting room getting a little wild. I think he's on something. Security would appreciate your help." Charlie looked from me to Edward and narrowed his eyes but followed the small nurse out of the room. Edward was at my side instantly.

"Oh my God!" He bellowed burying his face in my chest. "This has been the worst day, EVER!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It hasn't been great for me either."

"Did you see the way he was looking at me?" He mimicked Charlie's eyes narrowing and pursing his lips "It was like, 'touch my daughter and I will set you ablaze right now!' and that's nothing compared to what he was thinking!"

"What was he thinking?"

He gulped. "He thinks... well... he's wondering if you might be... with child."

"Pregnant?" I gasped.

"And he's planning on shooting me if it's true."

Just then our regular nurse came in with a mobile cart that looked scary beyond words. "All your tests came back negative, dear." The kind looking older woman informed us. "So the doctor has ordered us to give you a bag of fluids with some anti diarrhea and some anti nausea medication. Also we're going to give you a Percocet for the pain you described. You're not driving are you?"

"No, I am." Alice chimed as she danced into the room. "Charlies not coming back. He's busy with something." She stated. I instantly felt relieved. At least the ride home wouldn't be as bad as the ride here.

Alice and Edward watched bravely as the nurse again probed my veins and this time inserted an IV in my arm. "What's wrong with her?" Edward asked the nurse when she was done.

"Just the tummy bug, dear. Nothing serious. It's going around you know." She looked at my current company and shook her head before handing me a yellow pill. "This is for your pain." I swallowed it carefully and to my surprise it actually went down.

When the nurse left Edward turned to me and said "She was going to warn us to be careful of getting it from you but then changed her mind."

"Why?" I asked already feeling better. He shrugged as well as Alice.

The car ride home was infinitely better then the car ride to the hospital. Edward and I snuggled in the back of Alice Audi while she skillfully navigated the streets of Forks.

"Charlie's not going to be home for a while." She stated. "Want to stop by our house for a little bit?" I looked up into Edward's relaxed eyes and he understood.

"I think we should get Bella home, Alice." He answered his pixie like sister. She huffed but made no protest. By the time we got home the pain medication had started to make me loopy and Edward had to carry me back up the stairs, not that he minded.

"You're staying here." It was not a question. Edward nodded.

I don't remember much after that. My last fleeting memories were of Edward's stone chest against my head and my lullaby on his lips.

All in all not a bad way to end the worst sick day of my life.

The End.


End file.
